Prusia y sus famosos 5 metros
by KuroNeko612
Summary: Procedente del kinkmeme hispano- El chiste de los 5 metros viene del tamaño de pene de las naciones que se salió en una tira, se hicieron iconos pero como Prusia ya no existe le pusieron 5metros porque el es asi de awesome XDDD PrusiaxAlemania


Si de algo se enorgullecía Prusia era del enorme punto vital situado en su zona sur. No dudaba en alardear de tal grandeza ante cualquier nación y estas no podían hacer otra cosa que sorprenderse o mirar a otro lado con resignación.

Prusia también se enorgullecía de sus gestas militares, de como era capaz de invadir a cualquiera. Nunca sabias quien podía ser el siguiente pues no tenía una pauta a seguir. Si le gustaba el lugar ten por seguro que acabaría siendo invadido pero aun tenía una misión por cumplir, Alemania.

Aquel crío al que guió y que ahora se había convertido en un fornido hombre. Como siempre entró en su casa tranquilamente.

- ¡Hola Ludwig! ¿Cómo andamos?

- Pse…- el alemán se encontraba reposando en el sofá tomando una cerveza.

- ¿Hoy serás mío lo sabes?- y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa lasciva

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, nada… hahaha- Y fue hacia la cocina mientras susurraba no sé que cosas y el otro solo suspiraba ante su idiotez.

Cogió él también una cerveza y se sentó a su lado. Más del que debía.

- Oye…hueles un poco… a humanidad, Ludwig- e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

- Gracias señor don algodón ¬¬ pero algunos nos ganamos el pan con nuestro sudor.

- Yo también pero sé lo que es el jabón.

- Y yo también- dijo ofendido- ¿¿Es que no puedo descansar tranquilo en mi propia casa??¡Si no eres tú eres el mocoso italiano! ¡Por Dios dejadme cinco minutos!

- ¡No te pongas así hombre! Sabes lo que te vendría bien, un buen baño de espuma relajante y no esas duchas rápidas que te das.

- No soy un crío.

- Oh vamos, por los viejos tiempos- Sin dar tiempo de replicar fue directo al baño.

El alemán iba ya por su tercera cerveza mientras oía el agua caer y al prusiano canturrear alegre y es que su plan ya estaba en marcha.

- ¡¡¡Ya estaaaá!!!- gritó desde el baño.

Se oyó un suspiro y luego Ludwig entró por la puerta.

- Esta bien, esta bien.

Aquí se produjo una pequeña pausa, Ludwig esperaba que Gilbert se fuera para empezar a desvestirse pero este solo lo miraba divertido.

- Oye… ¿te podrías ir?

- ¿Te da vergüenza?

- Sabes que no es eso.

- ¿Entonces?

- …- sabía que no era pudor lo que sentía en ese momento, sino una extraña sensación de invasión.

- ¡Anda! ¡La bañera es suficientemente grande para dos!- dijo con sorpresa, totalmente fingida, pues sabia de sobra cuan grande era la bañera del alemán.

-¿¿¿Eh???- dijo el propietario con la camiseta quitada.

- ¡Ahh, qué nostalgiaa! ¡Te acuerdas Lud! ¡Cuándo tú eras un niño y jugábamos con el patito!

- No me lo recuerdes…- dijo llevándose una mano a la cara.

- Hehehe, si hasta le pusiste nombre… como era….

- No lo digas- Rápidamente se acercó para taparle la boca.

Y supo de su error cuando Prusia le cortó la retirada rodeándole con un brazo por la cintura. Mordió uno de los dedos de Alemania, este rápidamente quiso quitárselo de la boca pero la mano libre del pruso sujeto con fuerza su muñeca. Se introdujo el dedo en la boca, humedeciéndolo con la lengua para luego repetir varias veces la operación sacar-meter, claramente evocando otra imagen mucho más sugerente.

Desconcertado opuso resistencia mas la habilidad del otro era claramente indudable. En un intento de huida hizo que Prusia perdiera el equilibrio pero no consiguió otra cosa sino que caer ambos en la bañera (esto también fue en parte obra de Gil que sabe aprovecharse de todo XDD)

Analizada la situación, más que favorable para las intenciones del invasor, aprovechó que Ludwig aun estaba recabando toda la información para introducirse de forma ilegal en la boca de su presa. Sin tiempo para pensar el placer acabó ganando la batalla y la oposición enemiga se rindió dando paso aun pacto de caricias.

Cuando Gilbert consideró que el terreno estaba lo suficientemente caliente y apto se levantó y se bajo toda la ropa de su parte inferior.

- Hahaha admira mi grandeza!- dijo orgulloso.

- Eso no son los cinco metros que se va diciendo por ahí…- dijo señalando cierta región.

- Bueno, ya… pero es o no grande.

- Sí, pero no son cinco metros.

Las ganas de juerga del prusiano se vinieron abajo ante la honestidad del alemán.


End file.
